Loving Her Is Red
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: Santana Lopez, returning to Lima with the intent of figuring out what needed her attention. Marley Rose, struggling ever since Jake cheated on her, now a lost soul in McKinley High. Warning: Age Gap, Character Death, Sexual Themes, Language. Paring: Martana(Marley/Santana)
1. Don't Let Me Go

_'Flight 307 from New York, now arriving..'_

Santana was dragging her roller bag as she walked from the plane into the airport, breathing in that Ohio scent that she has yet to breath since her last visit. She notices that nothing has really changed physically, but the atmosphere of the state felt foreign to her. For the first time she is clueless about how things are going to turn out there, it's safe to guess that the only way she is able to find out is by taking those steps back into the small bumsville town known as Lima.

The weather was what you would expect winter to feel like, but worse, you could practically freeze sperm at the temperature that Santana was enduring. She made it to her parents home, she had the house to herself for the winter, which was in Santana's favor severely. The Latina was dumped the week prior to her arrival in Lima, so she was back on the market, and she figured that she could potentially find some new meat for her to grasp.

Santana plopped down onto her couch, kicking her feet up onto the table as she was tired from the plane ride and the car ride to her home. In that instance she was bored with everything there, this was one of the reasons she left Lima in the first place. "Fuck.. There's nothing to do.." she groaned as she picked up the TV remote, she turned the TV on and flipped through the channels in hopes to find something good to watch. While she was browsing through the channels her phone lit up, Santana set the remote down to look at the text.

_'Hey Santana, I heard you were back in town.. How about you come by the school sometime? - BootyChin'_

Santana snickered at the fact she had Will's contact under "BootyChin", it never crossed her mind to go to the school, she didn't really want to go ever since the week of Finn tributes. "I could go.. Maybe it'll help explain my reason for being in this wasteland." she softly spoke to herself.

_'You are now watching Sanjay and Craig, on Nick.'_ the TV blurted out which disgusted Santana in many ways. "They canceled Victorious, and Wendell and Vinnie but put this up? Yuck.." she groaned before getting up, turning off the TV in the process. The Latina slipped on her jacket, then put on a pair of tennis shoes rather than her dress shoes, not really the weather to be looking perfect obviously.

Once she got herself completely ready, she walked out of the house, locking the door behind her then continued towards the car she had bought when she turned 16. "Baby, it's been a long time since I got to ride you." she leaned on the car, embracing it for a few moments then unlocked the car to get inside it.

Santana started her car, then turned on her stereo "I knew I shouldn't have let Kurt take my iPod.." she sighed somewhat angrily. Santana had loaned her iPod to Kurt so he could listen to it when he goes to the gym and work on his cardio, but it got stolen from his locker when he was taking a quick rinse in the shower. Sometimes the innocent can be the bane of Santana's existence. She put her seatbelt on and backed out of the driveway.

_Meanwhile.._

"Hey Marley." Jake softly greeted while leaning against the locker besides Marley's.

Marley rolled her eyes while continuing to look through her locker. "What do you want Jake? I have gotten all your texts, your letters, and I got your Facebook posts on my timeline. I don't know what you want me to say to you." she expressed before closing her locker and glaring at the young Puckerman.

Jake looked down for a few moments, biting his lower lip. "I want you to say that you forgive me, and that we can try again.." he explained to Marley as he looked back at her with sad eyes. "I need you Marley.. What I did was stupid, and I shouldn't have ever considered it in the first place."

The brunette lightly patted Jake's shoulder and sighed. "Maybe you should have thought of that beforehand.." Marley said before walking away, her voice was broken after hearing Jake's words. To make matters worse, she started to loose her feelings for Jake, she didn't seem to care about one single person outside her family. Marley was fed up with the constant attempts at bettering her life and only getting her heart broken in return, all she wanted was at least ONE thing to go right in her life that she had control of. Her mind wasn't all there anymore, the passion she once had, now fading away.

Marley made her way to the choir room, and what she saw outside of the students was a rather energetic Will Schuester. She was going to ask about it but decided to keep quiet and walk to her seat in the classroom.

"Mr. Schue, why exactly are you dancing around?" Ryder asked while readjusting himself on the chair, for a few moments he gazed at Marley with a slight smile on his face.

Will smirked at Ryder, softly chuckling before sitting on a stool. "Well I got a mix of good and bad news, good news is that we have a new person joining the club. But the bad news for a certain few of you.. It's Bree." the second he mentioned her name, the entire glee club murmured amongst themselves.

"_Oh my god.."_

"_Not that bitch.."_

Marley stood up in protest, before she could speak Bree walked in with all sorts of confidence with each step, and a look of disgust with each look she makes towards the New Directions. "Okay, Schue you said I wasn't going to be annoyed. They are all staring at me and I am getting annoyed by their mere presence." the cheerio calmly barked before going to a chair to sit down.

Various kids shrugged off Bree's harsh comments, Jake rolled his eyes and looked towards Will. "So, you said you had good news and bad news, we got the bad news. Where is the good?" he asked while glaring at Bree.

Bree raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "You weren't saying that a month ago when I was getting down on you." she retorted with anger causing every kid with the exception of Marley to gasp. "Besides, why would you care if I am here or not?" Bree started to get snippy towards Jake.

Will stood up and sighed. "Bree, Jake, leave your problems outside the glee club please." he requested in a calm manner, sadly that wasn't working out in his favor as Bree stood up and walked towards Jake with angered eyes.

"Tell me Jake, why should you care? I am just as good if not better than all of you combined. So why am I not allowed to sing with you?" Bree intensely asked while crossing her arms.

Jake just looked up at Bree, having an annoyed expression on his face. He was wanting to speak his mind but at the same time felt it wasn't worth it.

Bree chuckled softly. "I guess sleeping with me gave me dominance over you, it's a shame knowing your families history of being manwhores." she moved her face closer to Jake's, having a confident smirk upon her face.

Jake stood up looking down at her. "Listen Bree-" he was about to tell her off when Marley stood up.

"Bree you know why it's a big deal? It's because you are a _**FUCKING**_ leech that sucks everything around it, the only downside is you don't die when you are done. You continue to suck, and suck, and suck until everything is dried up and crumples by one touch! What makes your existence worse is that you could care less what happens to anyone here, and Mr. Schue, no offense but you are clearly not educated enough if you are willing to stand there with the straightest of faces and tell us that Bree deserves to be here." Marley exclaimed angrily, clenching her fists due to how angry she was.

"You know Marley, maybe if you were a decent girlfriend and put out for your precious boyfriend, maybe he wouldn't have cheated on you in the first place." Bree softly chuckled some more before walking back to her seat.

"Okay that is enough!" Will yelled angrily. "Marley, I am afraid I am gonna have to suspend you from my class for the week. I will not have that language in my classroom." he sternly spoke as he walked over to his desk, writing down a slip to the principal's office.

Marley growled under her breath, storming out of the classroom, taking the slip as Will held it out for her. She was walking down the hall and boy was her mind on fire with hate. _'Seriously!? Bree acts like a complete bitch, and when someone calls her out on it, they get in trouble but not her? What the fuck!'_ The young brunette growling some more when she lightly bumps into someone, she was looking down at the ground so she didn't see the person she bumped into. "Watch where you're going.." she demanded as she looked up.

"Okay I know you aren't talking to Lima Heights finest.. Marley?" Santana looked down at the young Marley Rose with a shocked look on her face. "Oh my god, you grew a bit since I last saw ya." she said with a slight chuckle. If only Marley was in the mood for jokes as she was close to exploding right in front of Santana. "Hey, what's wrong?" Santana placed a hand on Marley's shoulder.

Santana opt to take Marley to her house as part of an agreement with Sue that she not expel Marley from school grounds for the things that were said in the classroom. Marley was silent throughout most of the drive to Santana's place, even though Santana tried her best to involve Marley in some form of a conversation. To make sure Marley could at least feel at home, Santana offered to get the brunette a soft drink from the 7-Eleven, but Marley turned it down. They eventually made it to Santana's house, Santana doing what she could to keep Marley somewhat content, she helped her pupil into her house. Marley slowly walked from the front door to the chair that was in the living room then sat down, she looked around the room blinking slowly.

"Hey Marls, you wanna tell me what's up now?" Santana asked as she sat on the couch, in the spot closest to Marley. "I was able to get you out of your suspension from glee club since I was a top Cheerio, so the least you could do is tell me what's wrong.. If you want to or something."

Marley looked at Santana for a few moments then she sighed. "What do you do when you get cheated on, and the person that helped cause the cheating to happen, waltz into what you like to do?" she asked, her eyes went from angry to sad during her question.

"I.. I don't know hon.. I never gotten cheated on.. I have gotten heart broken, you kinda know my history with Brittany, but never once did I get cheated on." Santana reached out for Marley's hand. "But when Britt and I broke up, and she and Sam hooked up, I was fed up with the world.. I damn near hated Sam for something that Brittany also agreed to." she said while running her thumb against Marley's hand.

Marley started to tear up at Santana's gentle touch, almost as if that is exactly what Marley needed, was someone to act like they cared. As tears streamed down her face she smiled at Santana for a few moments. "Thank you, I haven't really cried much about this since it happened. Hell even when it happened I didn't cry much.." the brunette explained as she wiped her tears with her free hand. "Mr. Schue allowed Bree to join the glee club.. And she helped ruin my relationship with Jake.."

Santana's eyes went angry. "Are you talking about that preppy bitch that tried taking away the Finn memorial at his old locker?"

Marley slowly nodded.

"And what did her and Jake do? Fuck?" Santana continued to ask.

Marley nodded once more.

Santana growled a bit under her breath. "I can see why you freaked hon.. I really can, but what you need to do is pick your moments. Right now, up to my knowledge you only have glee club, right? So it's important to keep hold of the few things you do have in life." she explained before getting off her couch, she quickly ran upstairs into her room.

Marley raised an eyebrow at what Santana was doing so suddenly. She slowly took her jacket off, placing it on the arm of the chair and decided to get up to take her own tour of the Lopez home. Observing the table that had a bunch of family pictures, giggling at the pictures of Santana as a little kid. _'Holy crap did she look cute as little kid..'_ Suddenly every reason Marley had for being upset faded, not too much but faded for sure.

Meanwhile Santana was browsing a wardrobe that she had in her closet, opening the cabinet and began shuffling through the clothes, trying to find a specific outfit for Marley, as if she was preparing for a moment such as this. _'I am gonna help my pupil MAKE Jake jealous, and while we're at it.. That bitch that wishes she could fill my shoes.'_ Santana started humming softly when she found the **PERFECT** outfit, now what she needed to was get a few girls other than Marley do backup for her. Once she got the outfit laid out on her bed she walked towards her door and bellowed out "Yo! Marls! Get over here, I got a bit of a surprise for ya!"

Marley walked down the hallway, into the first room that was lit, to her surprise she saw Santana pulling out different outfits. "Uh.. We playing dress up or something?" the brunette asked while lightly scratching the back of her head.

"Nope, I have a plan to get back at Jake and Bree. You are going to perform something in the gym after school tomorrow." Santana demanded as she sat Marley on her bed. "You are gonna dress up kinda punk rock-ish but it'll suit you very well." she admitted while observing Marley's head carefully.

"Well.. What am I gonna perform? Since I probably won't have a say so in the song.." Marley asked as she looked up at her mentor who was messing with her hair for some random reason. "Also why the gym of all places? Why not the auditorium?"

Santana stood up and chuckling loudly, then looked down at her pupil "It will add ambiance to what you will be performing." she winked. Santana pulled out a big tote bag, placing the clothes for Marley to wear inside it. "Plus you're getting free clothes out of it. So you can shut up and let Auntie Snix take care of her darling." she playfully demanded then handed the bag to Marley. "Believe in Santana Lopez, and you will have a happy life."

Marley smiled a bit at Santana following up with a nod "O-Okay." she was nervous but excited to see what Santana had in store for her.

* * *

_The next day.._

The lunch bell rang and kids were heading to the cafeteria with the exception of Jake and Bree whom received a note telling them to go to the gym for reasons oblivious to them. Jake was the first to make it to the gym of the two, he was looking around, his mind was pondering as to why he was told to go to the gym.

"Holy shit Jake get over me!"

Jake quickly turned to see Bree standing with disgust on her face, he then crossed his arms and his eyes shooting daggers towards the snotty Cheerio. "Maybe you should get over me, why did you have me come here?" he barked towards Bree.

Bree chuckled loudly and placed her hands upon her hips. "Why would I try to bother with you after last month? I told you I was done with your ass, you just can't let go can you? Not that I blame you." she spoke with such confidence to back her lash towards Jake.

"Yeah, what_**ever**_ you say." Jake retorted while rolling his eyes.

Right as Bree was about to say something, the lights in the gymnasium went out, the doors shut, both students nervous about what was currently transpiring. Small beams of light went past both Jake and Bree, forming around the middle of the gym, then one light shines down in the middle of the gym, a figure could be seen under that light.

Jake looked closely but kept his distance, he noticed the shape of the said figure, the young Puckerman gulped nervously "M-Marley?" he asked.

The figure slowly looked over at Jake and Bree, a smirk could be seen on the face of this figure, then a chuckle followed the smirk. A few figures walked from behind the one, standing beside it, then the lights went out once again. Two small beams of light shot up at the figure and it was indeed Marley, her eyes filled with pure confidence, she clenched her fists as she raised her head up and tilted it to the side partially as she finally yelled. "Ring the alarm! I've been through this too long, but I'll be _**DAMNED**_ if I see another chick on your arm!" Various kids formed from behind Marley, humming in the background as Marley sang.

Jake stood there gazing at Marley with serious eyes, shocked that she would drag both him and Bree, his mind was racing even more than usual. Meanwhile Bree was trying to find her way out of the gym as she was embarrassed, what made things worse for her is she knew what Marley's message was behind the cover.

The lights came back on once Marley finished, and Jake's jaw dropped as he got to see Marley's entire outfit that she had decided to wear. "M-Marley.. You look-"

"Shut the hell up Jake.. You hurt me, you hurt me bad.. And you Bree, everything literally gets handed your way, you never once had to work to get accepted.. I always did, but no more. I don't care for either of your twos opinion on me." Marley announced with pride as she walked towards Santana who was watching everything go down.

Bree observed the fact Marley was walking to Santana, she smirked a bit then crossed her arms "I guess I would feel at home if I had a dyke to back me up." she chuckled a bit. "Yes, I know all about your coming out horror story. How your dimwitted ex-girlfriend leaked a sex tape of you two ravishing each other, and how she is currently in MIT and you are here not amounting to anything." Bree began to laugh softly. "It's funny how things turn out right? I guess having girls with the brain of a little kid wasn't enough for you huh? Now you are tapping a minor to help yourself feel better? Just sad."

Those words struck Santana right to her core, as she growled under her breath and stormed towards Bree angrily. "You wanna see fucking sad? I will show you fucking sad!" Santana screamed out. Marley quick on her feet, ran towards Santana and held onto her, pushing her head against the Latina's shoulder, planting her feet on the ground as much as she could in hopes of slowing the aggravated Santana Lopez down. The Latina's eyes are wide, angry, piercing towards Bree "You are a fucking skank who couldn't hold my pom-poms on her best day, you are envious of me because what I accomplished." she shouted, becoming more angered. "You wouldn't have lasted 2 seconds under Sue's leadership! I lasted over 3 years, bitch. So why don't you get your ass over here and say half of that shit to my face!"

Marley looked up at Santana with tears in her eyes. "Santana Lopez!" she shouted at her mentor somewhat angrily. "She.. Isn't.. Worth it.." Marley softly said, her voice was breaking in between each word that was spoken. "Stop yelling please.." she quietly asked as she began to cry on Santana's shoulder. "They hurt me enough.. I don't need you being hurt when I am already a mess." she sniffled a bit.

Santana looked down at Marley with calm eyes and nodded. "I am sorry Marls.." she stroked Marley's back gently, embracing the brunette as much as she could. "It'll be okay.. I promise." she continued to stroke her pupil's back.

Jake had a look of worry on his face as him and Bree left the gym.

Santana offered to take Marley home since Millie had to take a shift at Breadstix, kinda ironic since that was the only place Santana ever really ate at when she went out. Santana was mainly focused on Marley though, once again Marley was silent, but this car ride was indeed different. Marley held Santana's hand a lot during the drive, only letting go when Santana needed to shift gears. Marley was happy with how things turned out, with the exception of Bree running her mouth, which caused Santana to have an uproar which scared Marley. Outside of that Marley's day was rather well, she was happy throughout the school day, she got to call Jake and Bree out on what they did, and it was mainly thanks to Santana Lopez. They made it to the Rose household, Marley turned her head towards Santana and smiled at her lightly.

"Thank you Santana, you know.. For being there for me today and yesterday." she unbuckled her seat belt but kept an eye on Santana.

Santana tasseled Marley's hair gently "I am gonna be here awhile kiddo, so I will make as much time as needed for you. Just text me and I will drive my fine ass from Lima Heights all the way to here, kay? Even if you have a midnight snack craving." she told Marley with a giggle towards the end of her statement. "I mean it too, I wanna make sure you are taken care of while I am in Lima."

Marley's cheeks tinted a shade of pink, hearing the words that came from Santana made Marley smile a bit more. "Thanks again Santana.. You have a safe drive home." she requested as she got out of the car, shutting it behind her, then she made her way into her house.

Santana sighed softly, smiling a bit at seeing Marley so happy, it warmed Santana's heart to see someone so happy and that she was the cause of said happiness. But Santana would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't phased by what Bree had said in the gym, she needed something or someone to get her mind off of the things said.

"_I guess having girls with the brain of a little kid wasn't enough for you huh? Now you are tapping a minor to help yourself feel better?"_

Santana shook her head lightly as she pulled out of the driveway _'Calm down Santana, Bree is just a stupid kid..'_ she slowly but surely calmed down and started to drive away from Marley's house. Santana's mind was pacing for reasons she couldn't figure out. She was all the way in Lima, away from three people she possibly could have needed at this point in time.

* * *

Marley was in her room, twirling around happily to "Santa Baby", softly singing along to it as she prepped her room just for Christmas, which was 5 days away. Marley saved up all year to get her mom just what she needed, a brand new TempurPedic mattress since Millie has been sleeping on a basic mattress since they moved to Lima. Marley gazed at her jar filled with multiple dollar bills, feeling excited that she was going to do something really nice for her mom for the holidays. "I wonder if they will install it.." she said to herself as she sat down on her bed, looking out at the night sky. "I guess I could round up like $20 and buy myself a tool set just in case they won't install the mattress.." she was contemplating when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered happily, smiling a bit. But it didn't last long. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked somewhat frantically. "I-I will be there as soon as I can." Marley hung up, her eyes were wide as she was scrambling her entire room putting on warm clothes, socks, then boots. After she got dressed she grabbed her phone and jar of money, then ran down the stairs. She placed the jar on the shelf in the hallway and dialed a number. "Please pick up.."

_**RING..**_

_**RING...**_

_**RING...**_

_'M-Marls? It's kinda late.. What's up?'_ Santana's voice was tired but concerned.

Few tears went down Marley's cheek, she was doing her best not to lose it over the phone. "My mom had a heart attack... They took her to the St. Vincent's in Cleveland.. I need you San." her voice turned to a soft whine towards the end of her explanation. "I-I really need you."

_'I will be there soon..'_ _**Click!**_

_15 minutes later..._

Santana made her way to Marley's house, she got out of the car, leaving it on to keep the inside warm. She then walked to the front door, knocking on it a few times. Marley opened the door, holding onto the jar of money. "..Hi.." she softly spoke before walking past Santana.

Santana gazed at the young brunette with worry, observing the way Marley was walking, all down and depressed. Rightfully so, but Santana didn't like seeing Marley like this, especially after the good day they had, Santana was hoping that her visit this late at night would have been over snacks. Santana walked back to her car, got in, buckled herself, then started the car. She softly sighed, looking over at Marley "She's gonna make it Marls.. I promise you."

It took Marley every ounce of pure will power to not break into tears "T-Thank you San.." she was able to utter out as Santana pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the hospital.

It took them a little while to get to the hospital, Santana didn't take to account that Cleveland was a somewhat busy city, especially when Christmas is just around the corner. Santana kept her eyes focused for the street that the hospital was on, once they got to the street she turned on to it, driving towards the parking lot of the hospital. They eventually found the hospital and parked the car closest to the entrance, without being in the handicap spot. Santana got out and stretched for a few moments, groaning in slight pain "I swear the traffic was a pain!" she looked over at Marley, the young girl was more focused on checking on her mom. Santana walked to Marley, wrapping one arm around her shoulder to give off a warm embrace "Listen, no matter what happens.. I promise, I will take care of you." she softly spoke before kissing the top of Marley's head.

Marley nodded and sighed, both girls made their way inside the hospital. Marley's mind was racing, she was scared about going inside the hospital, especially after dealing with her mild Anorexia as a child. They made it to the waiting room, Marley jetted towards the reception desk "M-Mam, I am here to visit Millie Rose, room 206. I am her daughter.."

The lady at the desk gave a light smile at Marley "Okay dear, let me contact the doctors on the 2nd floor to see she is ready to have visitors." she explained to Marley as she picked the phone off the base to make a call.

Santana gently moved Marley over to where the chairs and TV were located, once she sat down Marley sat beside her, leaning against the Latina. Santana kept Marley close as they watched what looked to be reruns of the Jerry Springer show, both girls softly giggling at the various moments on it.

The doctors were murmuring about Marley's mother, when finally a doctor walked over to where they were sitting at. "Mam, could I take you away from Marley for a few moments, there are just some questions I need to ask you." he asked in the most polite voice he could muster.

Santana looked at Marley with a worried expression, but Marley lightly nodded. She got up and walked over to a corner of the waiting room, the doctor following "Okay doc, what's up with Millie?" Santana quietly asked.

The doctor frowned slightly, he rubbed the back of his neck "Millie.. Passed away. She suffered a second heart attack nearly an hour ago.." he regretfully said as he looked back at Marley whom was curled up on the chair.

Santana's face slightly dropped down a bit "But.. What about Marley? What is she going to do?" she asked while looking at Marley. Santana was fighting tears due to what she had heard, she may not have gotten to know Millie all that well, but she cared deeply about Marley, and she knew exactly how Marley was going to react. Santana gently moved the doctor aside and walked towards the young brunette, the doctor kept his distance out of respect for the two.

Marley looked up at Santana with sad but curious eyes "W-Well.. How is my mom?" her voice was soft, somewhat dry due to her not drinking anything for a long time.

Santana frowned noticeably and her heart sank from what she was about to confess "M-Marley.. She didn't make it.." saying that was difficult for Santana to do, and was the last thing she wanted to do, especially so close to Christmas.

A shock went to Marley, her lips quivering a lot, her body shaking slightly "W-What?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to believe it, and why would she want to? Millie was all Marley had in life, there was rarely anyone else.

"Marley I am so sorry." Santana's voice went some what scared. Quickly she grabbed a hold of Marley and tightened her grip around Marley.

Marley was shaking even more so, all that was playing in her mind was the last thing her and Millie spoke about. "I.. I wanna go home Santana.." she demanded, her voice had a shakier tone to it.

Santana nodded slowly, then looked at the doctor. "Is it okay if I take her home?" she asked while rubbing Marley's back.

The doctor nodded "We will handle getting her to the morgue, since we have Marley's number on record we can contact her when all of Millie's things are together.." he expressed.

The drive home was silent.. Neither girl wanted to speak, no one could blame them. Not even the Christmas music that was playing on the stereo could help with the mood, Marley was lost for emotion, Santana simply lost for words. When they pulled up in the driveway of the Rose household Santana stopped the car and looked at Marley for a few more moments.

"Marls.." Santana softly called out.

Marley was motionless, but a sniff was heard from her.

"I am gonna stay with you, until we can get you set up somehow.." Santana said as she unbuckled her seat belt and took the keys out of the car.

Marley slowly turned her head towards Santana, her eyes were slightly red from being tired, but at the same time she was holding back all of her tears.

Santana frowned and tucked some hair behind her ear "Marley.. Please, talk to me." she asked worryingly.

"_W-Why.._" was all she uttered, it was quiet, but not enough for Santana to not hear.

"Because I am all you got now.." Santana answered with regret. "And also.. I love you Marls." she explained kindly, the "I love you" part was said with a hint of happiness but at the same time seriousness.

Hearing that was all Marley could take, as she cried out into her hands, finally letting all her emotion out. Santana held onto her pupil as tight as she could, looking down at her with worried eyes. Marley's cries turned to sobs, her sobs forming screams and various points in time. Santana making out few words during Marley's sobbing, all she could do was watch as her pupil spills out all form of sadness that she had in her body, Santana unwillingly had tears dripping down her cheeks.

Santana softly started to sing "Never Say Never" by The Fray, with each lyric Marley slowly stopped her tears and looked up at her mentor, the young brunette's lips quivering. Santana continued singing which surprisingly calmed Marley down to the point where she held on to Santana and partially smiled at her for a few seconds.

"I love you too San.." Marley softly said before getting out of the car, she then headed towards the front door to unlock it. Santana got out and followed Marley closely, keeping a close eye on her. "Thank you.. For being here for me, I really am grateful that I have someone like you in my life."

Santana tilted her head and smiled at Marley "I told you I was going to take care of you, no matter what.. Now let's get you inside, you need to rest up." she told Marley while gently grazing the brunette's shoulder.

The girls placed their things on the couch and ventured upstairs, Marley walked into her room and changed into some night clothes, Santana removed the pair of pants she was wearing, underneath the pants were a pair of Hello Kitty shorts. Santana walked over to Marley's room to check on her, Marley was laying in her bed looking at a picture of her and Millie from when Marley was a little girl.

"I am gonna be sleeping on the couch downstairs if you need me, you good up here?" Santana asked then yawned quietly.

Marley nodded slowly "I will be fine, you sleep tight Santana.." she softly spoke.

Santana gently bowed towards Marley then walked down the stairs, she moved the things that were on the couch over to the coffee table, then she placed the couch pillows on one side, afterwards she rested on the couch, curling under a throw blanket that was placed on the couch. It took her a little bit, but Santana was able to fall into slumber.

_A few hours later.._

Marley woke up, not due to a bad dream, although she felt as if she was currently living one, she felt lonely in her bed. She quietly got out of her bed, pulling her blanket with her. She walked down the stairs, being as quiet as she possibly could, Marley saw Santana sleeping on the couch. Marley couldn't help but notice that Santana was shivering, this worried Marley quite a bit, she walked to the couch, carefully, lifting up the throw blanket and placed it on the table, after that she laid on the couch facing Santana, then pulled her blanket over them. Santana's shivering came to a halt, and almost as if Santana knew that Marley was in front of her, she gently hugged Marley's head to her shoulder. Marley looked up at Santana for a few moments then wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, she then closed her eyes, a couple tears fell down her face as she fell asleep in her mentors arms.

_'Never leave me San.. Please..'_

* * *

**A/N:**...Holy crap was it hard for me not to cry while writing the end of the chapter, especially since I love Millie on Glee.. Just.. I can't believe I was able to write a chapter this sad, at least it was sad for me.. Anyways, do that lovely thing you know I love you doing.. I am gonna try to dry some of my tears. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Show Me How To Live

A couple weeks passed, Marley was getting ready for school for the first time since her mothers death, it was hurting Marley that she was nearly being forced to go to school while she was still in the stages of mourning, but as part of her deal with the state, she needed to go to school, and not miss any days or else it's the group home for Marley Rose. The funeral for Millie was a small one, few friends gathered for it, Santana was the one who made the arrangements on Marley's behalf. The state found her a job to help pay bills, sadly since Marley is a minor she can't stay in the household much longer, she is going to be relocated to an apartment closest to McKinley High. The only bright side to this other than her getting her own place, was the fact that once the house was sold, all the money that was made goes to her strictly for utilities until she turns 18.

Santana on the other hand was hunting for an apartment, even though she was still technically living in New York with Rachel and Kurt, the Latina felt it was time for her to have her own environment. If only her mind was focused on herself, ever since Millie's funeral it seems that Santana had Marley in her thoughts every second of of each minute. On few occasions crying, she assumed that it was due to an overflow of emotion that she has been feeling over the course of the past few weeks, holding in her raw emotion for Marley's sake. Santana knew it wasn't what Marley needed, but at the same time she felt that Marley didn't need to see Santana cry over someone she barely knew.. But Millie indeed knew Santana better than she(Santana) knew herself, that was something Santana had admired about Millie.

Marley was walking through the halls of McKinley, they felt empty to her, even though there were kids doing their own thing, one person was missing. She wasn't ready to go back to school, she wanted to lock herself in her room and cry a lot more than she has been lately. Marley sat against her locker, wrapping her arms around her knees, started to tear up for a few moments when she looked up and saw Jake.

"I heard about what happened, are you okay?" Jake asked as he held his hand out for Marley to grab.

Marley swatted his hand away, then stood up glaring at him angrily. "Oh NOW you ask me how I am doing, how about when I really needed someone over the past few weeks? Or how about when I had to bury my fucking mother!" Marley had tears going down her cheeks, her lower lip pushing against her upper lip as it began to quiver. "Why now do you care? And not when it truly mattered Jake?" she asked before turning away from him to walk away.

Jake lightly grabbed Marley's wrist "How do you suppose I would have approached you Marley?" his voice was soft, curious, different than Marley's ever heard. "No matter what you would have pushed me away.." Jake expressed as he moved close to Marley, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I am sorry Marley.. I-I really am.. I won't hurt you again.. Please.. Take me back.." his voice went from soft to shaky.

Marley look over at Jake with serious eyes, then shook her head. "Jake we've talked about this before.. I can't forgive you for what you did.." she said as she turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "I don't even know if I CAN love right now." Marley sighed. "Everything just.. Sucks now Jake.. What I need right now is someone to be there for me.. But as a friend.." she confessed with a deep sadness in her voice.

"M-Marley.."

Marley quickly backed into Bree, she then turned around with a scared expression on her face. "Bree.." she exclaimed as she moved back a couple steps then ran past her, so fast that the hat Marley was wearing fell off.

Bree raised an eyebrow then looked at the fallen hat "She really needed someone.." the Cheerio spoke, her hair was let down for once, and her emotion wasn't like her typical self.

Jake glared at Bree for a few seconds. "You have joked about Marley's mom, multiple times before she died. If memory serves correct, wasn't it you who said that you would be amazed if she lived through 2013? Congrats Bree.. She died at the end of 2013, might as well claim yourself as a murderer now." Jake sharply snarled at Bree before walking away to his class.

Bree slowly walked to the hat, picking it up and started to frown at the sight of it. When no one was looking, she hugged the hat tightly. "_I'm sorry.._" she softly admitted before walking to her locker with the hat.

* * *

Santana sat on her bed, exhausted from running around Lima in hopes to find an apartment before her parents come home from their vacation. But so far no REAL luck, this was really bumming her out, especially since she has been too busy with helping out Marley, that she barely made any time for herself to relax. Santana decided to turn on the T.V in hopes that something good was on, and to her luck a show she used to watch a lot as a child was playing.

"_Hey between Joey and I, none of us has had a relationship that lasted longer than a Mento._"

Santana chuckled a bit at the T.V, watching Friends made Santana reminisce back when she was in McKinley, times were much simpler back then. Before graduation everything was perfect, Rachel had Finn, Quinn either had Sam or Joe, Tina had Mike, and Santana had Brittany. '_I wish it was still that simple.._' Santana gazed at the ceiling, pondering at what she should do with her life, especially since she kept jumping from Lima to New York as if she was a flea trying to figure out if it wants to bite a dog's ass, or it's head.

All Santana wanted to do at this point was sleep, her eyes slowly closing, her body contently drifting into a slumber when..

"_I can't change, even if I try, even if I wanted to._"

Santana quickly sat up, picking her phone up to see who was calling. It wasn't in her contacts, she reluctantly answered "Santana Lopez, what's up?"

"_Yes, you came by about 4 hours ago, it's the manager of the Center Oaks Apartments._"

Her heart beating a bit fast "Yeah I did come by, why do you ask?"

"_We got a two bedroom apartment available for you after all, __sorry for the mix up during your visit. New receptionist._"

Santana immediately got on her knees, bouncing on her bed in an exciting manner "Is it still $658 a month?" she asked while crossing her fingers.

"_Yes mam, we can fill get everything filled out at your earliest convenience._"

"F-Friday, I will come by Friday." Santana hiding in as much of her excitement as she could.

When they hung up Santana bounced from her knees to her feet, jumping around on her bed. "I'm getting an apartment! Fuck yeah!" she exclaimed while hopping. During her hoping around and her singsong of "I gots my own place." she slipped on her blanket causing her to fall down, her upper half hanging from her bed. "..Shit, that's why mom said not to jump on the bed.."

Santana readjusted herself and got off her bed "I need to get some boxes.. Even though I don't have much stuff here." she said while scratching the back of her head. "Why do I always get the urge to do something else when I watch T.V?" Santana questioned as she turned the T.V off.

Marley was walking back to her house after school, it was boring for her, and very lonesome. She just wanted to walk through her front door and see her mom making supper, like what she used to do when Marley came home late. Sadly this wasn't early 2013 anymore, Marley was literally all alone in this world now, and she barely had a place to call home. As soon as she entered the house Marley pressed a button on her answering machine.

"_You have 2 new messages. 1__St__ message.._"

"_Marley, this is Joan your case worker, I am happy to announce in case you didn't find a place that we found a group housing location just for you. You will live with a couple other people, you will also have your own room, and it's close to the school. Please call me back so we can talk about this. Thanks, bye._"

Marley sighed and shook her head "I don't even want to move.."

"_Next message.._"

"_Hey.. It's Bree. I am not good at this kind of thing, especially since I have never really felt sorry for anything in my life. But.. I am sorry. So, so, so.. Sorry, and I know I may not of had anything to do with your mom dying, but I joked about her dying from a heart attack when she was alive, I never wanted God to take her from you though.. I just.. I just..._"

"_There are no more messages._"

The young brunette frowned at the last message, she felt the pain, the sadness that Bree expressed in the voice mail, it saddened Marley quite a bit. Marley walked upstairs thinking about what Bree said, it was rather unexpected since it was established many o' times that Bree hated Marley and Marley didn't take kindly to the other.

Marley looked over at the empty room that used to belong to Millie, memories started to play in her head from when they had first moved.

* * *

_Marley had finally finished unpacking her boxes, she felt good about how she had her room set up, she felt even better about being the new kid at McKinley High. She couldn't wait to start a new life, this time hoping to stick around for longer than a year without getting severely bullied. Marley's excitement was too much for her to handle alone, as it caused her to not be able to sleep for some reason. So she decided to check on Millie, and potentially bug her for a few minutes._

"_Mom?" Marley called out as she swung herself around the door._

_Millie looked over at Marley from her bed and smiled "I take it you're excited, I don't blame you."_

_The hyper girl nodded and jumped onto her mother's bed, looking up at Millie "How do you think we will do at this school? You think it'll be better than before?"_

"_Well Marls, it has to get better from here, we don't have much options and I can't afford for us to move when kids at school are following us home and tormenting our daily lives.."_

_Marley slightly frowned, keeping her eyes on Millie._

_Millie smiled a bit and nodded at Marley "It will get better, you are going to be the envy of all your peers. I promise, you are going to make a lot of friends."_

"_D-Do you mean that mom?" Marley asked with such hope, her eyes sparkling a bit._

"_Well not if you don't get any sleep hon. I have to get up early since I am the lunch lady, which further means you get to go to school extra early. At least until we get a bus schedule situated."_

"_Alright, I think I can go to sleep now. Thanks mom." Marley got off the bed, walking to Millie to give her a tight hug, then a kiss on the cheek. "Night mom."_

"_Night love." Millie patted Marley's head gently._

* * *

Marley had just finished up her shower, she wrapped a towel around her chest then cleared the condensation that formed on the mirror. Marley gazed at her reflection and noticed the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, the stress lines on her forehead even though they weren't that visible, the redness in her eyes. Marley was indeed a mess, and she wanted to fix that but she did not know how, she knows that dealing with the loss of her mom will be difficult, she won't ever be over it but she needs to try to live with her life.

"_I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire!_" Marley's phone began to ran which knocked her out of her micro trance, she walked over to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey girl! Listen, there is a party going on this weekend, I know you have been in a funk honey. But that's why you gots yourself this fine piece of chocolate as your bestie. You're coming with me and I won't take no for an answer._" Unique spoke with grace in her voice. Marley always loved hearing from Unique, she always knew how to make Marley feel loved.

"Well, I may have work this weekend. But I guess I could party a bit, it would get my mind off of things." Marley spoke as she slid her panties on, once they were on she tossed the towel and looked around for some night clothes to wear.

"_I promise Marley, it will be us two fine divas taking control of everyone and everything around us._" Unique spoke out causing Marley to giggle.

Marley slid on some pajama pants as Unique continued on about her week, on occasions Marley would set her phone down so she could either dry her hair, or put on a night shirt.

"_So darling.. How are you feeling? We haven't talked a whole lot since the funeral._" That question.. Marley couldn't answer fully. Honestly she doesn't know how she was feeling, with the state riding her, her hours at work, school, everything wasn't sitting with her as well as she would hope.

"Sweetie, I don't think I can answer that without rambling on for ten years. I am slowly getting used to the idea of my mom being gone, very slowly but I know that I need to live my life.." she spoke while kicking her feet up in the air out of boredom.

"_Do you need me to come by tonight? We could have a little girls night, or something._"

Marley smiled a bit "No, I will be fine. Thank you for asking, it really means a lot that you're willing to be there for me."

"_Oh any time hon, you just gotta give a shout and I will come a running. Ya hear?_"

"Yes Unique, I hear ya.. Good night."

They hung up, Marley turned off her lamp and sat her phone on the nightstand then she pulled up her blanket and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind now on the party towards the weekend, she was questioning what to wear, what to do at the party. '_A party huh.. Well then.. It could be good._'

* * *

"Oh god Santana.. I should be the one paying you.. What's the occasion doll?" Jane softly asked with slight forms of lust in her eyes. Jane was a call girl, a high class call girl whom had a sweet spot for Santana. Normally she wouldn't go for women unless she gets paid top dollar, but with Santana it was different for her, and that kind of different was enough to get her.

Santana slowly slithered up towards the other woman, placing a gentle kiss against Jane's neck "I am getting my own place.. Tomorrow actually, that's why this room is filled with boxes. I wanted a celebratory fuck, since I am too awesome to not get one."

Jane bit her lip partially while giggling softly "Congratulations are indeed in order, so what do you want to do, because knowing you.. A simple fuck isn't all you want.. What does Ms. Lopez want to do with me while she has me?" she asked as she ruffled Santana's hair for a few seconds.

Santana lightly bit her lip and sighed softly "I want love while I have you.. Maybe going somewhere to spend time together?"

Jane looked at Santana with sad eyes and shook her head slowly "You know the rules San.. Nothing public, as nice as it would be, I am not romantically linked with anyone. But we got things here to entertain us for the night, if you'd like we could cuddle up and watch a movie. That much I'd be willing to do that isn't entirely sexual."

Hearing that made Santana a bit sad, she wanted more with Jane it seems, if only for the night. It seems that she was looking for a new girlfriend in Jane, and who was Santana to not? Jane had all the makings of a romantic lover, Jane wasn't short but wasn't freakishly tall, at least for Santana's standards. Jane was very mature, then again Jane was in her late 20's, but Jane had a different form of maturity that Santana has yet to place her finger on. Santana's mind had wondered this following question..

"If the age gap wasn't so big.. Would you see us together? Romantically?" Santana softly asked as she sat up, leaning against the headboard and gazing at the wall for a few moments.

Jane raised an eyebrow, sitting up on her knees, she placed one hand on Santana's cheek and gave the Latina a deep, but sweet kiss. Just as Santana was going to kiss back, Jane broke the kiss while keeping her face a short distance from Santana's "It's not the age gap honey.. If I was certain about my financial state, believe me you would be all mine in a heartbeat. I wouldn't care if you were 20, or 40. I would make sure Santana Lopez was the face I woke up to every morning.. You are the only client I have that is a woman, and that I feel anything close to romance with.." Jane expressed, Santana looked away from the other woman, nearly forming tears. "I am 28 years old San.. I have a bit of ways before I can say that I am okay for settling down.. But by the time I am willing to settle down, you may have someone for yourself. I accepted that the first time we had sex.." Santana was still looking away, few tears went down her cheek. "Honey, I will make a promise to you.. When I am done with school, and I land a great job.. I will quit being a call girl, just for you.. Then we can have that first date."

Santana looked at her, feeling a hint of relief that Jane would not only say such sweet things to her, but to promise something like that. "I would love that.. If I am available, then I would love the first date.." she said as she locked pinkies with Jane, then tilted her head to continue kissing the call girl.

* * *

The next day blew through fast for both Santana and Marley. Santana dealing with the movers, along with meeting new neighbors. Marley having to deal with work which was strangely better than the previous days she was working, all the young girl could think about was the party. It was the first party she really has gone to, Marley hasn't had the luxury of being invited to a lot of outings outside of school. Santana was hard at work with setting up her new apartment, smiling at everything within her apartment. It wasn't the best looking place, but with a woman's touch, and a good amount of can do attitude, Santana could turn her apartment from a shit-hole, to a work of art.

Saturday night hit Lima, Marley had one arm linked with Unique's as they approached a familiar house to Marley.

"Wade.. You never said it was at Jake's house.." she said while gazing at the house with worried eyes.

Unique looked at Marley for a few seconds then back at the house "I honestly didn't know, I got the invite in my locker so I figured it'd be something fun to do. We could go back and have a sleep over at my place."

Marley shook her head and continued towards Jake's house, Unique followed the brunette into Jake's house, and there were kids galore. A lot of drunk students, dancing, and making out. This kind of party was in a way making Marley uncomfortable but at the same time, she felt obligated to stay. She sat down on the couch that didn't have any kids making out on it, Marley watched as everyone else had a good time.

Some time has passed, Marley was actually dancing for once, sadly her partner was a bit too drunk for her liking, and her partner just so happened to be Ryder, his breath reeked of a cherry scented alcohol. Marley did her best to avoid any eye contact towards Ryder, when he finally asked something.

"M-Marley, why won't you give me a chance?" he asked in a drunken stupor, leading him and Marley towards a room.

Marley was reluctant to go in to that room but Ryder had a bit more dominance than Marley could handle. "Because, I was with Jake, and you never shown me that you were interested in me til it was too late.. Also your breath is rancid.. Maybe we should get you home or something." she explained while trying to move away from Ryder.

"You're wrong.. I always loved you I tried telling you.." he looked down while gripping Marley's shoulders. "Many.. MANY times.." he shook Marley while pressing her against the wall. "I need you to see that.." Ryder looked into Marley's eyes, his were bloodshot red which startled Marley a lot.

"N-No that's fine Ryder.. You need to get some- mmph!" Marley trying to reason with the drunken jock but was interrupted by a forced kiss.

Ryder was not holding back with the kiss, forcing his tongue down Marley's throat, tracing his hands against her chest. Marley was too scared to stop him, she felt powerless under Ryder's grasp. He pushed down Marley's pants and panties which caused her to dig her nails defensively into Ryder's shoulder as tears were going down her face, Ryder pulled back and looked at what he was doing, his lips formed into an evil smirk as he picked up Marley, then slammed her down on the bed.

Marley trying to scoot away from Ryder, unknown as to what she can do outside of talking him out of what he was currently doing. "Ryder.. Ryder listen to me! If you go ahead with this then I won't believe that you love me.." she said while reaching out towards her pants.

Ryder's eyes widened as his left hand swung across Marley's face "You whore.. Don't you move.. I need to get myself ready.." he spoke as he turned away to leave the room.

Marley quickly pulled out her phone, holding one hand on her cheek and was doing her best not to make any noise that may attract attention. She sent out a text to Santana, explaining what was going on and the address of the party. After she sent the text she quickly pulled her pants up and looked around for a quick way out of the room. The door opens..

"What the hell are you doing Marley.." Ryder softly asked as he shut the door behind him, he stalked Marley's movements as she tried to avoid Ryder at all times. "I told you.. Not.. To.. **MOVE**!" he yelled as he shoved Marley against the wall, causing her to cry out in pain. "Now.. I am going to show you my love.."

Marley shook her head as Ryder pulled her pants down once more, he moved one shoe off of her to remove one leg from having any clothing. Marley trying to push him away with as much strength as she could muster, she was beginning to lose all hope that anyone would come to her rescue. Ryder pushed his pants down past his thighs, lightly teasing the tip against Marley's area. Just as he was about to thrust in, the music in the background stops, and distinct yelling is heard.

"Where the fuck is she!"

Marley's eyes lit up a bit, she knew that voice from anywhere. Ryder let go of Marley and quickly pulled his pants back on, he then left the room again to see what all the commotion was about. Marley put her pants and panties back on, then ran out of the room forgetting her shoe, she was bumping into various people as she left the house, and to her luck, at the end of the street was Santana's car, Marley ran towards the car only to remember that Santana was looking for her. Marley thought it was safe enough to walk back, when Ryder out of nowhere pressed her up against his car.

"Where do you think you're going.." he said while kissing at Marley's neck, Marley once again froze at his kisses, her whimpers were of pain, and she felt too weak to try to stop him when..

"Get the fuck off of her!" Santana with all her strength pulled Ryder off of the smaller brunette, her face was a whole new kind of angry that even scared Marley quite a bit. "Who the fuck do you think you are mutton chops? If Marley says no, that should be it. It should NOT have been an incentive for you to try and fuck her!" she yelled which alarmed Ryder. Santana moved to Marley and checked her face for a few moments. "He got you pretty good hon.."

Ryder grumbled under his breath "Get that whore away from my car then.." he spoke which further angered Santana.

"This is your car? This right here?" Santana asked, Ryder nodded. "Well you might be a bit cold on your drive home." she announced before clenching her fists, and in one quick and hard swing into the driver window of Ryder's car, making the glass break upon impact.

Ryder's eyes widened as he backed away from Santana, he dropped to his knees and shivered a bit "What the hell! Why would.. Oh my god!"

Santana grabbed Ryder by the shirt "That will be your fucking ribcage if you ever harm Marley again, you hear me!? Do you fucking hear me!?" Santana was on a rampage, she lifted her fist up getting ready to punch Ryder when Marley pulled Santana back and latched on to her.

"Santana let's just go!" she cried out in pain.

Santana looked down at Marley for a few seconds then nodded "Y-Yeah.." she spoke as she turned to walk to her car. Marley quickly followed, she was the first to get into the car, and buckle up. It was safe to assume that Marley wanted nothing more to do with that party.

Santana and Marley weren't too quiet in the car, in fact they were talking about what went down at the party, and what needed to be done about the various moments. Suddenly Santana pulled up at a drive-thru for a Burger King, before she pulled over by the speakerbox Santana looked at Marley.

"I can assume you are sorta hungry, right? So what do you want?" she asked in a kind register.

Marley lightly bit her lip and looked to the side "I am not that hungry, you don't need to spend any money on me.." her voice was quiet, also hoarse from her crying and screaming at the party.

Santana sighed "Honey, I am spending money on you, it'll be easier if I know what you want." she explained to the brunette.

"Please.. I don't need anything, can we just go home or something?" Marley asked as she hugged her knees.

Santana slowly nodded and drove out of the drive-thru, ignoring the fact that she had yet to eat since she woke up. That familiar silence filled the car on their way to Santana's apartment, Santana was mainly focused on how she could keep her promise, sadly she was drawing many blanks. They made it to Santana's new apartment, Santana looked at Marley once more, remembering what had happened the last time they were alone in the car together.

Eventually they made their way inside Santana's apartment, Marley was hugged against Santana as they walked which was why it took them a little bit to get inside. Marley was thinking about the exact moment Santana came to help her, she liked the idea that her mentor would do such thing just for her. As Santana set her on the couch to brows her kitchen, Marley couldn't help but observe the movements of the Latina woman. "_Okay.. I think this maybe my overstimulated mindset talking.. But Santana looks hot.. Like __**really**__ hot.._" Marley shook her head from any form of attraction towards Santana. Marley wouldn't truthfully be into Santana right? Santana was a great person to Marley, but last she had checked, one; Marley is straight, and two; Marley is underage. But maybe.. It wouldn't hurt Marley to at least attempt.. The brunette got up and walked to Santana, slowly. Santana slightly gazed at Marley and smiled at her.

"I need to get some groceries I know, but make yourself at home. If you can find something to make yourself, by all means go ahead and make it." Santana explained as she turned to reach a cup.

Marley quietly gulped a bit and clenched her eyes shut "_Try.. If there is a spark, then I think you got something Marls._" She regained some confidence, as Santana turned around Marley cupped her mentor's face, giving Santana a deep kiss.

Santana's face lit up as she set her cup down, unsure as to what she should do. Marley gently moved Santana against the counter, lightly gaining some dominance against Santana. The younger woman tilted her head during the kiss in case Santana would return this kiss, Marley's heart was beating fast at what she was currently doing. She didn't want to stop kissing Santana, she liked how her mentor's skin felt in her hands, the way their lips meshed together. Marley felt enough sparks to power a damn power plant, this was actually happening to her. But sadly.. Santana wasn't kissing back, but that didn't mean much to Santana, if anything.. She was enjoying this kiss, Santana was doing her best not to tremble, Santana slowly placed her hands on Marley's arms as she finally broke the kiss.

Both girls were looking at each other, breathing softly and blushing. Marley looked at the floor and started feeling guilty for what she had done, the risk she had just put Santana through.

"Santana.. I am so sor-"

Santana quickly placed one finger on Marley's lips "Shut up.." she demanded as her finger slowly traced from Marley's lips to her chin, gently lifting it up so they could be eye to eye. "Jake.. Cheated on that.. Marley, that kiss.. Fucking amazing." she expressed while waving her free hand towards herself as an attempt to cool her off.

Marley's face lit up even more as she covered her mouth with her hand, she was trying to contain her excitement from that kiss. Her eyes out of the blue was scanning Santana's body carefully, but stopped at Santana's right hand. "San.. You have a lot of cuts on your hand. Was that from you punching out Ryder's window?"

Santana looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow "I guess so, I was too pissed to even notice that." she admitted then looked over at her pupil. Santana observing the worried look on Marley's face "I would do it again, if it means protecting you." Santana said with confidence.

Marley moved closer to Santana, lifting up her injured hand and softly kissed the cuts that were on it "Santana.. I am just happy you're in my life right now.. Out of the blue when you came back to Lima, things somehow were better, even though my life has been shitty lately.. It's always you to be the one to keep the darkness at bay." she confessed then leaned against Santana, wrapping her arms tight around the Latina's waist.

Santana couldn't help but giggle at how adorable Marley was acting "Okay you are tired as fuck, let's get you to bed." she said while walking with Marley into her room, once they got in, Santana laid Marley down on the bed.

Marley wanted to stay awake but she couldn't help but be tired, with the night she was having, it was a no brainer as to why she was tired. Santana covered up Marley and then held onto her hand. Both girls keeping smiles on their faces, Marley slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Santana watched Marley sleep for a little while longer, not wanting to leave her side but Santana has some needs to, those needs were a nice cup of whatever beverage she has in her fridge.

* * *

Marley slowly woke up as morning hit, she looked over on the other side of the bed seeing that Santana was not there. Seeing this caused Marley to sit up in slight fear, she never stayed with Santana before, she was in a different home environment after all. Feint singing could be heard from a different room, Marley got out of bed and followed the sound. It got louder as it was Santana singing in the kitchen, and it looked different now than it did last night. It had groceries in it, and some appliances inside it. Marley wasn't gonna question it, but she enjoyed Santana's version of Monster by Eminem, mainly due to Santana singing the verses. In the midst of her singing Santana smiled at Marley, she lifted one hand waving her finger towards her. Marley walked to Santana nervously. Santana gave Marley a quick but tight hug then spun around to go back to her cooking.

"S-San? What got you in such a good mood?" Marley asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Santana set the stove to simmer then turned towards Marley "Well, I have been thinking about this all night. And you can say no if you want to, but I feel as if it would be best if you said yes." she explained then bit down on her lower lip for a few moments. "Close your eyes."

Marley smiled a bit then closed her eyes, awaiting what Santana would have in store for her. Santana put a bead necklace around Marley, with a key in the middle of the beads, the key had a little rose decal on it.

"Open them.."

Marley opened her eyes and looked at her necklace, a smile formed on her face as she lightly lifted the key to get a closer look at the decal on it. "Santana this is amazing.. But what is this for?" she asked, adverting her attention to Santana.

"I want you to have that key, I made a promise to take care of you no matter what.. So anytime you need somewhere to go, or if you just feel the urge to raid my fridge. You have a way to gain access." Santana said as she placed one hand on Marley's neck, gently rubbing it.

Marley smiled a bit more than before, pulling Santana into a hug "Thank you.." she whispered as she tightened the grip, making sure she didn't squeeze too hard.

"You're welcome.. Also, that second room I have is yours.. I will try getting my parents to help me get my old mattress in that room, that way whenever you stay the night you have something comfortable.." Santana explained while wrapping her arms around Marley's waist, resting her head against the brunette's shoulder gently.

Marley looked at Santana with a raised eyebrow then smiled "San.. Could I live with you?"

Santana pulled out of the hug and nodded "Yes, thank you for actually understanding where I was going.. I would love having you live here." she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks again San.. Also whatcha cooking?" Marley looked over at the stove with curious eyes.

Santana walked over to a cupboard, pulling down a couple plates "Eggs, Bacon, Hashbrowns, and I have sausage patties in the oven that should be ready shortly." she sat the plates down and began to serve the food on each plate. "I wanted to make sure I fed you good today.. After all, Auntie Snixx takes good care of her darlings." Santana winked at Marley, causing the brunette to blush.

"_I-I am her darling now? Better than just being a roommate at least!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, this chapter was a bit entertaining for me to write. But of course I liked this or else I wouldn't upload it haha. Anyways, you all know what to do. Much love.


	3. Raw, Passion, Intensity

Over the next few weeks Marley and Santana elevated from a simple student/mentor relationship to a legitimate besties-for-life kind of relationship. Neither one has mentioned the kiss, it was most likely for the best since the age difference would have caused problems that they didn't need to deal with. Marley and Bree had gotten much closer as of late, the two have become good friends. Santana although not a huge fan of Bree, accepted her into the apartment for Marley's sake, which was cool and all since Santana is usually busy with her new job at some high class bar in North Lima, although if it wasn't for Jane the call girl, Santana would probably be working at the same Stix restaurant that Millie worked at for awhile. Marley made sure to get transferred to a location closest to Santana's work so she could get an assured ride home, and thus far, things are just peachy for the roommates.. Or so you'd think.. Marley, even though **SHE** was the one who initiated the kiss, she fell victim to the constant cycle of self doubt. Why did she kiss Santana? What was the point in feeling something so strong for a woman she had spent so little personal time with? And most importantly, what did Santana mean by _"__Marley, that kiss.. Fucking amazing."_? Santana is a beautiful woman, but in Marley's eyes, Santana is a fucking goddess. And to Marley, well Marley is just.. Marley..

Marley decided to stay home from work, she was feeling sick from working too much, she had her job, her solo for regionals, and that kiss.. Marley wanted to spend her day of contemplating the kiss, and what it meant to her, what she wishes she did during the kiss, what she wishes that she didn't do during the kiss, and most importantly. _'Her sweet lady lips..'_ She thought to herself while tossing and turning in her bed when suddenly..

"_S-Santana, are you alone today?_"

"_Yes, my roommate is at work today, so I have all day to dominate __you, and make sure you work off that hundred bucks."_

Marley's eyes widened at the noises she was hearing, she never thought she would hear something so.. Seductive.. The soft moans she heard from Santana and this woman whom was oblivious to Marley. The young woman sat against her door listening in on the pure, lust-filled, passionate sex that is taking place just outside of her room.

"_F-Fuck San.. Goddammit!"_

Hearing this made Marley's face shade a Crimson color, and although she knew it was wrong to do this, she decided to slightly open up her door, not loud enough to make a creek sound, and not enough for Santana and the other woman to notice her watching. And dear lord was it a sight to see.

Santana had Jane lying on the couch, running her tongue against Jane's thigh, making the older woman moan with each stroke of the tongue. Jane's eyes gazing at Santana's as their lips met, lust-filled breaths came out from the scarlet haired woman as their tongues collided. Jane shifted their bodies to gain dominance against Santana, she begins to kiss down Santana's chest while running one hand against the Latina's thigh. Santana lightly cupped Jane's face "Let's.. My room.. Now." she said in between breaths. Jane nodded as she stood up, picking Santana as she did.

Marley quickly shut her door quietly, sliding against the door as she rested her hand against her chest, taking deep breathes while trying to recollect what she just witnessed. '_Oh my.. What the.. Words! What can I say to what I just saw!? I nearly overflowed seeing Santana in that manner.. Okay Marls, calm yourself, she is your roommate, the person who has been taking care of you as of late.. She is just looking out for you, like a big sister or something.._' Marley thought to herself, confused if she should have walked in on them or not, potentially join in? No! That'd be wrong on many levels. Santana is a few years older than Marley, and Jane is around ten years older than Marley, it has to be wrong for Marley to think that. Even if the only woman she really wants out of the two was that got carried into her room, it's still wrong.. Right? Marley needed to figure this all out before temptation takes total control.

Marley quietly exited her room and quickly made her way to the fridge to pull out a bottled water. But to her surprise there was a tall red haired woman, observing the young Marley Rose as she rummaged the fridge for the water.

"So you're the famous Marley Rose, either that or you're another cute brunette." Jane pointed out with a giggle.

Marley jumped a bit at the sound of Jane's voice, slowly turning towards the older woman nervously "Y-You must be Jane.. The call girl." Marley softly spoke, still trying to collect what she had saw awhile ago.

Jane raised a brow at Marley's comment "I'd prefer paid companion, but yes." she said in a calm tone of voice. She took a close look at Marley smiling a bit "Santana's mentioned you a few times," Jane walked to the kitchen table, sitting down at it "she really takes pride in you." she further explained.

The younger woman blushed a bit as she sat at the other side of the table, keeping her eyes on Jane "Why," Marley bit her lip while trying to pick her words carefully "..Why did you become a.. A 'Paid Companion'? If you don't mind me asking."

A soft chuckle was heard from Jane "Well, I don't normally tell people my past.. Hell, Santana doesn't even know this. But,"

Santana slowly got out of bed, walking to the door sleepily but stopped at the door as she was hearing Jane and Marley talk.

"I just turned 20, and I had a pretty accomplishing life. I went into Harvard with a full scholarship for design, I was engaged to a wonderful man.. My life was good." Jane began explaining to Marley. "For a few years it was getting better, and I swear I didn't want to trade those moments for anything in the world but," she looked down, placing one hand over her heart. "There was a shooting.. I was at the store with my fiance, Robert, and some guy was shooting up the store.. I was so scared, and I wanted to just go home to my parents so I could drown the fear away.. Robert was trying to be the hero, he held me close to him, and when the shooter approached us.. Robert refused to let me go when the shooter asked." few tears started to form Jane's eyes. "I should have let the shooter did what he wanted to me.. Robert was shot point blank in the temple.. Right in front of me."

Marley gasped after hearing this, all she could do was look down at the table and feel ashamed. '_Oh wow.. Poor woman.._' she then scooted herself closer to the table "So.. Robert was your fiance.. That's why you have the name "_Roberto"_ tattooed on your upper back.."

Jane slowly nodded "He's the only person I would be comfortable quitting my job for.." she looked down for a few seconds then back at Marley "Although, Santana has been a very close second.. I think I do love her, but I am afraid that I am not ready to be in a committed relationship after Robert."

Marley tilted her head a bit, almost quickly switching her emotion from sorrow to anger towards the older woman, she opened her mouth but..

"I know it sounds bad, as if I'm using Santana, but I've told her many times, I wasn't ready for a relationship and I may never be ready." Jane interrupted as she got up, tugging on the strap to her backpack. "Take care of Santana for me, I don't think I am gonna be coming back.. She doesn't need someone like me, she needs love, and someone to give her that." she said while looking towards the door. "You're a good kid, I can tell you will make whoever you end up with, happier.. See you around." Jane looked back at Marley with a smile then proceeded to walk out of the apartment.

Santana opened the door, keeping a blanket wrapped around her chest as she walked towards Marley "Marls, what do you think Jane meant by "_See you around_"?" she asked in fear of what the answer would be.

Marley looked at Santana with a slight blush on her face "I think maybe she is respecting you.. Giving you a chance to look for love on your own, without relying on Jane for companionship." she scratched the back of her head for a few seconds then got up, walking towards the door. "I am gonna go over to Bree's house," Marley spoke while putting her shoes on. "..text me if you need me." she said as she walked out the door.

"Uh, o-okay.."

* * *

Marley and Bree spent the few hours discussing their favorite artists. Both girls had very different styles of music. Marley was intrigued by the influences that Bree expressed, it was almost as if Bree the Cheerio was different than Bree the bestie.

"I also listen to a lot of Trance when I'm in the mood to relax, something about electronic music is so.. Beautiful, you know?" Bree asked while raising a brow towards Marley.

Marley was listening for the most part but was distracted by what she saw earlier that day, the conversations that her and Jane had, all of it was in a way getting to her.

Bree tilted her head as she crawled towards Marley "Hey Rose, you alive?" she asked.

"Huh?" Marley shook her head and rubbed her eyes "Y-Yeah, sorry I was just," she gulped as she bit her lip "I was just thinking about something that happened with me earlier, that's all."

This peaked Bree's curiosity "What happened earlier?" she asked while falling forward on her bed "Did you see a gross spider?" she joked.

Marley shook her head lightly "What I saw.. Wasn't gross, it was raw, passionate, intense," her voice getting slightly louder with each explanation of what she saw "it was.. Sex.." Marley looked over at Bree with slightly serious eyes. "Santana had a _friend_ over, they assumed I wasn't home, and I watched some.. I can't even place my finger on what I saw on that couch, they just were making out but it was different than what you see lesbians portrayed as in movies and shows."

"So you saw Santana mack on another woman? But it was different because you never seen stuff like that up close?" Bree attempting to understand what Marley was going on about. "Honestly, the way I see it and from what I've felt, you seen one couple of women making out you've seen all of them." she spoke with such lack of interest.

"You are insensitive right now, you know that?" Marley got on Bree's bed looking at her with a strange look "You mean to tell me that making out is basically the same no matter who it's with?" she asked.

Bree nodded then sat up on her knees "Pretty much, I've made out with a lot of guys, and a few women, didn't really feel a thing for any of them."

"How?" Marley exclaimed "How is it that you can just make out with anyone and not care?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I never said I didn't care, I said I didn't have feelings for them." Bree expressed while slowly crawling towards Marley "Need a demonstration?" she smirked slightly.

Marley's face lit up the second the question was asked, deep down she was curious about women, and men, but she has an opportunity to pursue one of those curiosities. '_S-Shit.. Why not?_' Marley returned the smirk "Bring it."

It was all Bree needed to hear as she laid Marley down on the bed, straddling her waist and began to kiss Marley, gently dabbing her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Marley nervously kissing back, this was a bit more foreign to her, regardless of her kissing Santana, this was the first time another woman kissed her. Marley slowly, but surely sliding her hands up and down the smooth back of Bree. The ebony haired diva softly moaned into Marley's mouth as this new surge filled her body, Bree slowly shifting her body over to the side. Marley continuing the kiss, crossing her right leg over Bree's left leg, but before Marley could get even more into the kiss Bree stopped the kiss.

"O-Okay.. I take back my statement." Bree spoke with a slight chuckle "That kiss was different than any other kiss I have had." she confessed while blushing, she then sat up biting her lower lip.

Marley bit her lower lip as well, laying there in shock, mostly due to the fact that she never made out with another female before, this was all new to her, completely new. "Bree.. This maybe the kiss talking but," she sat up and ran her hand towards her friends hand "are you doing anything this weekend? If not.. Do you want to go grab a bite?"

Bree looked at her curiously "Are you asking me on a date Marley Rose?"

"N-No, just two friends eating out." she explained then started to laugh a bit. Bree wasn't for Marley's obvious lie though. "Y-Yes I am asking you on a date." Marley admitted.

Bree smirked a bit "We'll see."

Marley out of habit raised both her eyebrows in a happy manner, she figured that it wasn't a no, not a yes but at the very least not a no.

* * *

The next couple days seem to blow by quickly, Marley was obsessed with how to look on her potential date with Bree. If only Santana shared the excitement, if anything Santana was jealous, unknown as if it was about Marley getting an actual date before she does, or if it's the fact that Marley is dating Bree instead of her. Regardless Santana kept a positive attitude for Marley's sake, in reality Santana wanted to keep Marley close, in more ways than one. Marley eventually got the confirmation that date night was indeed on, and she had spent a majority of her day digging through clothes, hoping to find something nice. While Marls was doing what she needed to do, Santana was pacing in the living room, reading a script out loud, she had gotten an offer to be on a car dealership commercial, which was a good step in the right direction, this time she read the contract and made sure she gained more benefit from it than the infamous Yeast Infection commercial she did..

"At Dan's Toyota in Lima Ohio, you can.. Not get a decent sounding script." Santana uttered as she continued studying her script. "Shop at Dan's Toyota, with our prices, we promise to be that boost in the competition." Santana rolling her eyes at each of the various slogans that was written on the script.

Marley walked out nervously, she was sporting a pair of pink and white tennis shoes, followed with a pair of bell bottom dark blue denim jeans, and a maroon tank top to fulfill the outfit. "S-San, how do I look?" her voice was a bit shaky but she needed Santana's approval of what she was wearing.

Santana turned to Marley, her eyes scanning every inch of Marley's body, she then smiled at her roommate "You look great, in fact.. Fantastic." she complimented with a smile on her face.

"You think this isn't too much? I haven't been on a 'first date' in a while, nor have I really been on one with another girl.." Marley expressed while pacing in the living room almost identical to how Santana was doing, but with a bit more worry in her strut.

Santana chuckled "Honey, things will be fine." she placed her hands on Marley's shoulders while looking into her eyes "You will be fine, it's just like normally going out with a friend, just this time there is a chance at romance."

Marley smiled at Santana "Thanks." she softly spoke as she walked towards the couch. "I just want to make sure I don't screw up on this date."

Santana nervously bit her lip "About that.." she looked at Marley with worry "This girl tormented you for a long time, she even ruined your relationship." she explained calmly. "Yet you are quick to forgive her, you made out with her, and you are going on a date with her."

"I know.. But people change."

"How do you know for sure Marley? How do you know for sure that Bree even cares?" Santana continued asking.

Marley stood up frowning "You know you are not one to talk, especially with **YOUR** past!" she barked while crossing her arms.

Santana glared at Marley for a few moments "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked in a low tone as she moved towards her roommate. "Come on, it's fucking truth time. What do you mean by someone with.. _**MY**_ past?" to say Santana was pissed off, was an understatement.

Marley slowly backed away and looked down "Never mind.."

"No, I want to know what you meant Marley." she kept a close pace towards Marley. "Say it Marley, I was a fucking whore, I slept around with a lot of the kids during my tenure at McKinley, I was a complete bitch to everyone and everything! I was a shit person. Is that what you were going to say?" Santana with a growl in her voice.

"You had people constantly judge you too Santana! People slut-shamed you, just like they did Bree, but unlike you she's making an early attempt to fix it before it gets worse. So excuse the fuck out of me for trying to give Bree the chance you never had." Marley returning the growl, surprisingly it made Santana slightly scared of Marley. "You've wanted acceptance for half the crap you did, but when other people want acceptance you act as if it's a terrible thing for them to have!" she angrily walked to the coat rack to grab her jacket. "I didn't ask for all of this Santana, I didn't ask for Bree to be mean all those times, I didn't ask for my mother to die, and I damn sure didn't ask you to replace her." Marley put on her jacket, then left the apartment, slamming the door as she exits.

Santana softly sighed as she slumped on the couch, looking at the apartment with slight anger towards everything. "No one asks for half the shit they're given," she spoke as she lifted her legs to hug them "but you shouldn't take what good you have for granted when you get it.."

* * *

Marley made it to the restaurant, as soon as she entered the dining area it was as if a whole new aroma filled the place. Marley was extremely happy, she took a booth seat by the window, gazing out the window and seeing the rain lightly hit the glass, everything looked more peaceful than usual. This was what Marley needed, a good night out, but the thoughts of what Santana said crept inside her head. If anything, it was getting to her pretty badly, but somehow Marley was able to shrug it off, nothing was gonna ruin this night.

Half an hour later, Marley refused to order anything, Bree had yet to show up, now Marley was starting to worry. Like, badly. She looked at her phone to see if she had received any texts from Bree, but.. None, yet Santana has sent her a couple since their fight. Marley wanted nothing to do with Santana right now, not a damn thing. Maybe Bree was on her way, but had a bit of difficulty finding the restaurant.

Nearly a full hour later, Marley was sipping her water, feeling a tad stressed, mainly due to the fact she had no idea where Bree was. But man did Marley wish she knew, sending a few texts Bree's way, but getting nothing in response.. Fuck it, Marley got up and stormed out of the restaurant with deep regret of ever fighting with Santana about Bree. Marley stuck her neck out just for Santana to allow Bree to hang out with her at the apartment, why would she do this to poor Marley? Like, what the hell?

Santana was at work, dishing out drinks to various drunk men whom tried hitting on her at various points in time, thank god she only worked behind the counter, otherwise she'd get fired for assault on a majority of the bar's male customers. Luckily enough she made a few friends in the other bartenders and the bouncer, although Santana has often questioned why there is a bouncer, since it's rare that any fights start within the bar. Everyone seemed like they were in a good mood, with the exception of Santana. She was worried sick about Marley, more so than usual.

About 45 minutes has passed and Santana's work buddy Marie walked in, she looked over at Santana as if Santana had super powers or something.

"You got back fast." she spoke out.

Santana returned a look of shock "What do you mean? Got back from where?"

"Taking Marley home? I saw her on my way here, I asked her what was up and she said you were on your way to get her."

The Latina's eyes widened as she heard the news "What street did you see her on?" Santana asked as she vaulted over the counter, rushing towards her friend "Come on, tell me!" she lightly shook Marie by her shoulders.

"O-On Center St." she nervously spoke.

Santana ran to the back of the bar, and within a few moments she jetted out towards the front wearing her jacket and pulling out her keys "Cover my shift, you can have the remainder of my days pay." she said before exiting the bar.

It didn't take Santana long to get towards the street that Marie told her, but Marley wasn't at that street. Santana wasn't going to give up on Marley though, she ventured around the next few blocks, making sure she was didn't miss Marley. Santana never felt more worried about anyone else, it was late at night, pouring rain, and rather cold outside. Santana stopped the car at the end of the block, quickly calling Marley's phone, but no answer.

"Fuck it.."

Santana got out of the car and began her search on foot, she took one side of the street, bellowing out Marley's name as loud as she could. Nothing on one side.. She made her way towards the other side, continuing to call out for Marley, her heart racing at a fast pace when suddenly..

"S-San..?"

Santana turned to see Marley sitting on a bus bench, shivering, sniffling, and somewhat pale. Santana ran to Marley, getting on her knees to hug Marley as tight as she could.

"Marley.. Oh my god why didn't you call me, I was worried!" tears were forming from her face, seeing Marley like this, it scares Santana.

"I assumed that.. You hated me.." Marley uttered as her lips began to quiver. "I-I'm so sorry S'tana.." she sniffled some more.

"Shh," she gently placed a finger on Marley's lips then stood up, helping Marley in the process. "let's go home.." Santana calmly demanded as they walked to the car.

* * *

It took them a little while to fully get settled after the day they had, Santana made Marley take a nice warm bath, then helped Marley get some night clothes on, after all that Santana sent Marley to the couch in the living room to wait. But why? Santana decided to make some soup that her grandmother used to make her whenever she was sick. Marley couldn't help but gaze at Santana as she cooked. She couldn't believe how sweet Santana has been to her, regardless of their fight. Marley slowly got up and walked to the kitchen table, sitting down at the table and observing Santana even more.

"San.. Are we gonna talk about what happened earlier?" the younger woman asked with a hint of worry.

Santana shook her head "Water under the bridge Marls." she said as she glanced over at Marley with a smile on her face. "So," Santana gulped "what happened with Bree?" she asked while taking a sip of the soup.

Marley looked at the ground "You were right," it hurt her to admit that, she wanted it to be far from the truth as possible. "she didn't show up, I called, I texted, but nothing." Marley rested her head upon her hand, definitely feeling bummed about everything she put up with recently. "I should have stayed here, or called you, or something."

Santana set the stove to simmer "The soup just needs to settle." she said before walking out of the kitchen, and intending to head to head back to her room before Marley grabbed a hold of her hand. Santana softly sighed "What.."

"Are we not going to talk about what happened today? The fight we had.. You can't just," Marley's eyes were sad, her voice was worried. She just needed to know one thing from Santana "just.. Ignore it.."

Santana slowly turned to Marley, her hair slightly covering her face, but tears were noticeably dripping from her eyes. "I need to ignore it Marley. You don't understand how scared I was of loosing you," she gulped a bit, doing her best to not sob in front of Marley. "I.. I have been a stone for you ever since your mom passed, and seeing you on that bench the way you were.." she looked down as she exhaled and bit down on her lower lip "The last thing I want to think about is the moments before." Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

Marley slowly moved closer to Santana "San," few tears formed from Marley's face as well "you shouldn't have to hide your feelings from me." Marley's lips quivered a bit "I di- I didn't mean to worry you so much." her tone was a soft, but sad whine as she covered her mouth and pressed her head into Santana's shoulder then started to sob. "I'm sorry San.." she spoke inbetween her crying, gripping tightly onto Santana's shirt "_I'm so sorry.._"

Santana looked at Marley, she wanted to break down with her but something in her was telling her not to. Outside of Santana's control, her hands slowly cupped Marley's cheeks, lifting her head to where they were looking at each other, Santana slowly tilting her head.

"Santana.."

Both girls closed in on a chance to kiss, Marley slightly opening her mouth as her tongue touches Santana's tongue. Santana at this moment not caring about age, not caring if Marley has a cold, she just wanted to return the love Marley had for her. Santana covering Marley's mouth with hers, allowing their tongues to fight for dominance. Marley grazing Santana's back as the kiss continued. Marley slowly broke the kiss but not removing any distance between them, her face was flushed due to what just happened. Santana was a tad dazed from the kiss, but was able to come back to Earth pretty fast.

"T-The soup, I.. That." she said as she walked back to the kitchen, checking on the soup.

_Next morning_

Santana was like usual, the first one awake, and she was contemplating on what she should do for the day. She figured she should relax in her room and blast music til her commercial shoot the next day, but Santana wasn't even sure if she was going to make it or not. Before Santana could decide on anything, a knock was at the door. Groggily Santana put on a night shirt, and a pair of gray sweats, then walked towards the door and answered it.

"Yea?" she rubbed her eyes gently then looked at the figure before her. It was Bree. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana asked in an angry tone.

Bree looked down and frowned "I.. I just needed to talk to Marley about last night."

"I don't think Marley even wants to talk to you." Santana crossed her arms, she was definitely not in the mood to deal with Bree.

"I know I screwed up, I need to make this right." her attempts to reason with Santana weren't working sadly.

Santana moved in on Bree, making her slightly lean against the handrail, Santana placing her hands on the handrail to block Bree from leaving. "Listen to me, and listen good. If you interrupt me I will yell." threatened the angered Ms. Lopez. "If it were up to me, you'd never see Marley again, you wouldn't be in Lima anymore and I wouldn't restrain myself out of respect for Marley. But luckily for you she still surprisingly cares about you." she continued before moving back.

Bree looked down "I never meant for Marley to get hurt." she softly spoke. "I don't hang out with the right people at school, and ever since Mr. Schue announced the glee club was getting shut down. Things turned back to how they were before it came back, that's all according to Sue though.."

Santana raised an eye brow "Basically you're saying that when it comes to choosing Marley or your popularity status, you'll chose the latter as opposed to her?"

Bree reluctantly nodded "Marley already gets picked on by the rest of the Cheerios, if they found out I was sweet on her, they'd direct that towards me but also.. It would get worse for Marley because not only is she not popular but.. She would be in a lesbian relationship."

"That doesn't explain why the fuck you didn't cancel before hand or better yet, have her go to your place so you can tell her this yourself." Santana's voice raised a bit. "Fuck the Cheerios, fuck being popular, you nearly lead Marley to her death all because of your lack of communication! I maybe the biggest bitch out of this backwater town, but I would never... **EVER** allow myself to do what you did to Marley." her muscles tensed up, struggling to not attack Bree right then and there. "I want you to leave.. And not only think about what you caused. But what you're going to say next time you see Marley.. Head this threat.. If you hurt her again, no restraints.." Santana walked back inside the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

"Santana.." Marley called out with a blush on her face.

Santana turned to Marley, then walked towards her "Hey.. Did I wake you?" she asked with worry.

Marley shook her head, keeping the smile on her face "I woke up on my own, and to a pretty amazing sight might I add." she confessed as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "I heard what happened.. I heard everything Bree said. Normally I'd be mad but some reason, I'm not." her face was a shade of red.

"Well, you're in a good mood, that's the important thing." Santana pressing her forehead against Marley's. "You look so delusional right now you poor, sweet, young woman." she gave a smile.

"Hey.. I am not that delusional.." she said with a slight frown "I am ready to tackle today." Marley raised her hand as if she just won something, but almost lost her balance. "Okay, maybe not." she giggled softly.

"You're going to bed again." Santana demanded as she walked with Marley back to her room. "No ifs, ands, or buts young lady." she continued as she sat Marley on her bed. As she turned to walk out of the room a soft whine was heard from the sickly Rose.

"Hug me now." Marley spoke in a soft demeanor.

Santana bit her lower lip, trying not to gush at Marley's cuteness. She turned back around and wrapped her arms around Marley. "You are freaking adorable." Santana expressed to Marley before placing a kiss on her forehead "Now go to bed."

Marley looked at Santana, gently hooking her arms back around Santana "First things first.." she whispered before pressing her lips to Santana's.

Santana was not used to the idea of kissing Marley, and it wasn't the age gap that was phasing her this time, it was just how unfamiliar it felt. But it didn't stop Santana from going in on the kiss, Santana straddled Marley's lap as she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. Marley slowly running one hand up Santana's shirt and feeling her abs for the first time, Marley definitely enjoying what she's feeling. Marley slid her tongue into Santana's mouth, her mind exploring the various feelings that backed this moment. Santana shifted their bodies, allowing Marley to be on top, and damn, was Marley getting more into the kiss as time went on. Santana started unbuttoning Marley's pajama top while Marley kisses at Santana's neck, Marley grabbed Santana's hand, slowly but surely allowing Santana access to Marley's core. Santana broke the kiss to look into Marley's lust-filled eyes.

"P-Please.." Marley softly yawned as her body slid off to the side of Santana's, her right arm and leg resting on Santana, giving in to fatigue.

Santana slowly moved her hand away from Marley's waist then got off of the bed to cover Marley up. Once Marley was snug in her bed Santana kissed the top of her head "Sleep tight Marls.." she softly spoke before walking out of the room.

"Oh.. My.. God.." Santana gave a soft whine while attempting to fan herself. "Santana.. Control yourself."

A couple hours passed, Santana tried a bit of at-home-cardio while watching her _programs_, which mostly consisted of daytime dramas. Which she didn't mind, after all she's a drama queen herself, but something about watching soap opera's really touched base with her. Probably due to the fact she used to watch them with her _abuela_, Santana has been contemplating on calling her at least once.. But maybe it wouldn't be good at this point in time.

Marley's eyes slowly opened up, she looked around her room a bit before sitting up, she quietly yawned for a few moments then slumped her arms upon her lap. "Why is my top unbuttoned." she softly asked before gazing at the ceiling for assistance in regaining her thoughts. "O-Oh yeah," her face flushed a bit at the memory of her and Santana's making out. "I really enjoyed that.. I wonder why it stopped." Marley got out of bed, buttoning her top before walking out of the room. The sight she saw in the living room, was something she wishes she could see forever. Santana was stretching her legs, like she was resting her ankle on the kitchen counter, and was reaching out towards her foot. Marley's face was as red as a lobster '_C-Calm down Marley!_' she shook her head before walking by Santana to raid the fridge.

"Hey roomie." Santana spoke out as she set her foot back down. "How did you sleep?" she asked while approaching the fridge as well.

Marley looked at Santana for a few moments "I slept.. Okay? I don't even remember going back to sleep." she admitted before looking in the fridge for a bottled water "Is that what happened, during.. What we did?" she asked.

Santana blushed a bit "Y-Yeah," she gulped and slowly backed from Marley. "I've been meaning to ask.."

Marley closed the fridge door and looked into Santana's eyes "I will do that for you.. What are we now? Are we still **JUST** roommates? Are we more?" she asked as she moved closer to Santana "I don't want you to decide on what we are to make me happy though.. I want you to do it cuz you want to."

Santana bit down on her lower lip, her eyes searched around for an answer to pop in her head, but all she really wanted was to make Marley happy right now. "We are.. Us.. To everyone else that is.. But between you and I.." she answered in a calm tone before cupping Marley's face, giving her a light kiss. "We belong together.. As weird as it sounds, it's like God told me to come back here.. For you." she admitted with a smile. "I know what happened with you sucks.. And I wish it didn't happen at all.. But I promise you Marley Rose, I won't ever leave you."

Marley started to tear up a bit, her eyes having a slight sparkle in the light "Y-You mean.." she asked with a hope-filled tone of voice.

Santana just rolled her eyes "I want you to be my girlfriend you dork." she confessed as she smiled. "And I know you want me to be yours, I've seen the way you look at me."

The young brunette's expression changed "Y-You have?" she asked followed by a gulp. "But how? You don't ever look back at me when I look at you." Marley explained as she crossed her arms.

"Marls, I know when someone is checking me out." Santana said with confidence. "And I frankly don't blame you for checking me out, I would check myself out too if I were you." she continued as she walked away from Marley, swaying her hips gently. "It's a damn shame you're not 18 yet.. Otherwise I would take you into my room and.. Well you can probably guess." Santana winked as she left the area to go into her room.

Marley slightly pouted for a few seconds then changed her expression to happy all of a sudden "I have a girlfriend.." she bit her lip as an attempt to contain her excitement. "I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend." she spoke in a teasing singsong tone, as she danced a bit, breaking out into a giggle at how random she was acting at the idea of her and Santana being an item. "Santana Lopez.. Is mine.. And I didn't do anything other than be me.." she spoke to herself as she walked to living room to watch TV.

"Almost perfect.."

* * *

**A/N:** I know.. Marley/Bree makeout session? Why? I wanted some form of filler for this chapter, also I wanted a bit more proper build up for what you just read at the end. Also "sex" isn't my strength when it comes to writing, then again I suck at writing XD.. But anyways, do that lovely thing you know how to do. I will update when I can.


End file.
